My Life As A Hogwarts Student
by Coffee Toffee Twisted Froste
Summary: Life as a witch with not a lot to live up to. Becoming more.
1. Story of My Life

Well, here It goes! I hope you like it!

By: Gatorade

Chapter 1

Everything was going great. Then I met Malfoy. It was my first year at Hogwarts. I had waited and wondered for years about this place. I was so excited then, he showed up. Malfoy was a good year ahead of me, so I was also a year behind Harry Potter. I had heard all about the Sorceror's stone. I mean, who hadn't? But, Malfoy was so jealous. Everyone thought he had gotten over it over the summer. Instead, he took it out on us first years. But, I am getting ahead of myself. My name is Julia. I am the youngest in a family of 12, the last one to go to Hogwarts. All of my family isn't the best witch or wizard, but I will try to live against my namesake. But, back to my first day. I had entered Platform 9 and ¾ with my 10 siblings. There was at least one of us in every grade. Sam and Lee were in their last years, Mia was in her 6th, Nic was in his 5th, Amile was in her 4th, Zak was in his 3rd, Jacki was in her 2nd, and me, in my first. We had bought my wand and supplies the week before. As we walked in, Amile got my stuff on the train and Mia got me on the train. I was so nervous. I sat down with a couple other witches in my year. They seemed to know everything about Hogwarts. I waved goodbye to my mum and dad and then the train started moving. That's when the trouble began.


	2. My Arrival at Hogwarts

Chapter 2

I was making friends with the other witches, Molly and Maude. They were twin sisters. After the train started moving, another came stumbling into our compartment. She said her name was Hanna and that she had barely made it on the train. Little did I know she would become my best friend in years to come. After Hanna had stumbled in, Malfoy came knocking around. I had been told by everyone, including my two siblings out of Hogwarts, to stay clear of him. He came and said he was looking for first years to torment. I figured that was probably not good. Before we could react, he said "Crucio!" and pointed his wand at Maude. For the rest of my life, I will never forget her screams. I knew I had to react, so I said the only spell I knew, "Expelliarmus!" His wand flew out of his hand, just as Professor Flitwick came running. I had no idea that I had possibly saved Maude's life. I just saw her, laying there, with her eyes wide open. That image is still in my mind. Many students came running. Malfoy broke through and got away. The professor tried to question me, but I was so stunned, I couldn't answer. By then, we were almost at Hogwarts. We were told to change into our robes and so, we did. We rode in the boats over to the castle. As we entered the Great Hall, all of the older students were already there. We walked next to a partner, mine was Hanna. All of us except Molly. She walked by herself, the blank space of where her sister was supposed to be. This great day ruined by Malfoy. We arrived at the front of the room, where Professor McGonagall proceeded to call out names. "Hanna Albert?" Hanna looked nervous, as if she'd had no idea she would be first. The hat rested on her head for a few minutes, then exclaimed "Gryffindor!" Oh no. I was sure I was to be a Hufflepuff, as all of my family had been. Many other students were called. I was close to the last one. "Julia Teylor?" I walked forward, sat on the stool, and Professor placed the hat on my head. It mumbled things to me. "You really should be in Hufflepuff, but I see in your head what you did on the train. This is a tough decision, but GRYFFINDOR!" I practically ran over to the table. I sat beside Hanna and near a girl named Hermionie. I had heard she was with Harry Potter last year. I looked for the infamous Boy who Lived but he was no where to be found. That was too bad. But, I was in the house of bravery and my friend was right beside me. What could be better than that.


	3. First Night

Chapter 3

After I had arrived at my table, Molly was called up to the stool. That hat barely touched on her head when it exclaimed, "Ravenclaw." I was disappointed that she wasn't in our house. But, Hanna was beside me, so at least I had one friend. The sorting finished and Dumbledore made his little speech. After he was done, we dug in. It was the most delicious food I had ever tasted. I enjoyed it until the last morsel. Then, Percy Weasley showed us to our dormitories. Hanna and I walked up to the girl's dormitory and we couldn't believe our eyes. Our stuff was already there. The girl prefect, I can't remember her name, told us to get ready for bed. We changed into our pajamas and went to sleep. The last thing I remember is thinking to myself, this was a strange but good beginning. This school just might live up to its reputation. Then I was fast asleep.


	4. My First Day

Chapter 4:

The next morning, I woke up thinking it was all a dream. Then, I looked around and barely suppressed a shriek! I was at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the place I had dreamed about my whole life practically! I walked down to the Gryffindor Common Room and followed the girl prefect, Penelope, down to the Great Hall. We then had the most scrumptious breakfast I had ever seen! I especially liked the Pumpkin Juice. Almost as scrumptious as my mum's. Then, we went back to the common room and got our schedules from Professor McGonagall, then head of house. I had all of my classes with Hanna and a girl named Ginerva Weasley. I had no idea who that was, but Hanna and I looked at our schedules. First off, we had Potions, with Professor Snape. I had heard from all of my brothers and sisters that he was mean to the Gryffindors. I gulped at that thought. I hoped he wouldn't be too bad. As we crowded into the dungeons with all the other first-years, Hanna and I sat down at a table towards the back. Snape gave us a very frightening welcome and then gave us instructions on how to make a potion. We all got out our ingredients, and then started. The only one who got it right was Mia Fritz. She looked like a potion whiz and was from Slytherin, Snape's house. After we were told we were to be terrible at potions and better be better next time, we left and went to charms, where Professor Flitwick recognized me at once. "You," he said, with a twinkle in his eye, "You must be a Gryffindor, you certainly act like it."

"Thank you sir," I said.

"What's your last name? Do you have any older brothers or sisters?" he asked.

"Teylor. There is at least one Teylor in every grade."

"Aren't all your brothers and sisters in Hufflepuff?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, then you must be the exception. Come and sit by my desk. Bring, umm, Hanna Albert with you."  
Hanna and I smiled at each other while we went up to the desk closest to Flitwick's desk. A boy, Jake Nadiera, was seated behind us with his friend Henry. They both seemed very nice. Then, after everyone was seated, class began. We started with learning the spell Wingardeum Leviosa. The Professor told us it had saved some lives at Hogwarts, and that it was necessary to learn. We practiced all class on that and were given homework to practice. In potions, we had to write a a roll of parchment on the difference between a bezoar and wolfsbane, neither of which I had any idea about. After Hanna and I were about to leave, Flitwick called me back. He said that he was extremely proud of me and that I would definetly have some potential in his class. I said thank you and left. After Charms, we had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. We tried to transfigure animals, mine was an owl, into a vase or a cup, depending on how big it was. The only person who got even close was a girl called Ginny. I wondered if she was the Ginerva Weasley I had all my classes with. I knew that she was in my Potions class, but I wasn't paying too much attention to who was in my Charms class. Ginny seemed nice though. I thought I knew her name, and I realized her brother was a prefect. She was Gryffindor. I made a plan to get to know her more. At lunch, which happened after Transfiguration, Hanna and I sat by her and made small talk. We all worried about Herbology, but were excited about Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was taught by the handsome Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry Potter and Ginny's older brother, Ron, were at our table now. I was anxious to meet him. Ginny said she had a crush on Harry, but that he would never like her. She also showed Hanna and I her diary, which had the word Riddle on the front. We were curious about how she got it, but she wouldn't tell. We weren't extremely worried as we went off to Herbology. We had to dissect something I won't even mention, it was so frightening. In defense against the dark arts, I finally got to meet the famous Gilderoy Lockhart. He was very handsome and charming. Then, he took off a cover and showed us Cornish Pixies. He opened the door of the cage and all heck broke loose. They tore open books and lifted kids in the air. Everything was chaos until a voice in the back of the room shouted a spell that made them all freeze. It was Jake, from charms. He must have older brothers or sisters that taught him that, because it seemed like a difficult spell. After that incident, class was dismissed. After that disappointing class, we went out to the Quidditch Field to learn how to ride a broom. Hanna, Ginny, and I all got up in the air. It helped that we had brothers and sisters that had taught us to play. The last class before dinner was history of magic. It was taught by a ghost, and it smelled musty in the classroom. Half class felled asleep as soon as he was done with his introduction. I tried to keep careful notes, but ended up nodding off. Only Hanna stayed awake. I had to copy the rest of her notes down. We went to dinner afterwards, and then went to our common rooms. But, on the way there, Jake came to talk to me. I waved at Hanna and Ginny. They finished going up to the common room. He pulled me into a corner and waited until the hallway had deserted. Then he told me that he liked me and that we should go out. I didn't know what to say. We had only known each other for one day. He was in Gryffindor too. I liked him too, so I said yes. He pecked me on the cheek and we walked to the common room together. We split at the separate staircases and I walked up to tell Hanna and Ginny everything. We all laughed together and they were so excited. I changed into my night clothes and went to sleep thinking that this was the best day ever.


	5. Pondering

Chapter 5

The next few weeks passed as a blur. I was becoming better friends with Hanna and Ginny, and Jake and I were going strong. Everything in my life was going great. When were learning how to ride a broom, Madame Hooch said Ginny, Hanna, and I showed superior skill. That's when a girl named Hillary Wellams, a Slytherin, started to get a little jealous. She started purposely making me mess up. She went too far in Potions though. She put a bunch of wrong ingredients in my potion, and it blew up in Snape's face! I got detention for a week! But other than that, life's been okay. As okay as it can. I run into my brothers and sisters in the hallways sometimes. Quidditch has been great! Gryffindor rocks with Harry Potter as our seeker. I haven't seen much of Ginny lately. I hope she's been doing okay. When I run into her in the hallways, she always looks frazzled and if she doesn't know where she's been. It's beginning to worry me. I just wish that we could become as good of friends as Hanna and I. Oh well. I wonder what Ginny's been doing.


	6. The End

I finally figured out why we haven't seen Ginny in a while. She's been ignoring us and writing in that diary of hers. Seriously, that girl makes me so mad! I want to become better friends with her if she doesn't ignore me! Something very weird happened to me the other day. I was walking to the girl's bathroom and Moaning Myrtle came out of her toilet. She was whining and crying about some girl throwing a book through her head. She showed me the book. It was Ginny's diary. I picked it up and opened it. It was blank. I wrote "What is this for?". It wrote back. I dropped the book and ran away screaming. It was so frightening. I tried to talk to Ginny later, but she didn't show up for any of her morning classes. Then, in Defense Againist the Dark Arts, Harry Potter interrupted our class and demanded that Lockhart meet him in private. I listened in on their conversation. Harry said something about the Chamber of Secrets. The door opened quickly and Harry and Lockhart left the room. The room then went into chaos, so I slipped out behind them. Harry and Lockhart then went into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and I hid behind the sinks. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lockhart all went into this passageway that opened when they touched something on the sink. I quickly ran to tell my head of house, Professor McGonagall. She wasn't teaching any classes, so I went in and told her everything I knew. She then alerted the headmaster. I went into his office and he congratulated me on my quick thinking. He then went out of his office. I followed him and he told me to go back to Defense Againist the Dark Arts. I told him it was total chaos, and he told me to straighten it out. I went back to class, and amazingly, my classmates actually listened to me. I knew the Gryffindors would, and we had Hufflepuffs. I started a debate between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff about who had a better Quidditch team, and before I knew it, class was over. McGonagall then came to our class and told us to stay there because we had a state of emergency. I knew it was related to Harry Potter but I kept my mouth shut. A few hours later, we were led by McGonagall and Professor Sprout back to our common rooms. The next day at the Farewell Feast, it looked like Slytherin had won the House Cup. But, Dumbledore made an announcement. "It has come to my attention that some students have showed great courage and great knowledge. I would like to award Harry Potter 50 points for his superior courage. I would like to award Ron Weasley 50 points also. I would like to award Hermione Granger 50 points for superior knowledge during times of stress. Lastly, I would like to award Julia Teylor 15 points for her quick thinkingness. If I have added correctly, that means that we need a change of decoration. Gryffindor wins that house cup!" We all stood up and cheered. Our hats went in the air and we celebrated. Even though I was born into a family that was less, I showed myself. That was the best feeling. Until Jake ran over, congradulated me, then kissed me. I loved every second of it. I had won us the House Cup. It was the best year of my life.


End file.
